Lateral flow assay test strips are widely used in a variety of different applications. The most common problem with using lateral flow assay test strips is ensuring an optimal amount of fluid sample flows therethrough. Specifically, it is important to ensure that the test strip receives enough fluid such that it is fully saturated (so that fluid flows fully through the length of the test strip). However, it is also important that the test strip not be flooded (such that fluid may seep away from the test strip by capillary action, thereby reaching other parts of the interior of the device).
Moreover, it is also desirable that the fluid sample passes through the test strip as a uniform front without advancing faster along either the sides or the middle of the test strip. Furthermore, a common problem with lateral flow assay test strips is that fluid may flow (or simply gather) along the top or bottom surfaces of the test strip (thus partially bypassing the reaction occurring within the test strip itself). Lastly, fluid samples may splash onto the test strip from a sample receiving pad, producing undesirable results. Specifically, such splashing onto the test strip may result in flooding (with capillary flow away from the test strip).
In accordance with the present invention, a system is provided for supporting a test strip for use in a fluid analyte meter such that fluid flow is controlled both as fluid initially enters the test strip from a sample pad, and also as the fluid moves through the test strip itself. Thus, the present system overcomes the above identified disadvantages that are common to many existing lateral flow assay handling systems.